gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Melt with You
I Melt with You by Modern English is featured in Old Dog, New Tricks, the nineteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Mercedes, Rachel, and Sam. Sam begins to sing the song when all the dogs in the shelter are barking. He aims to calm them down with the help of Mercedes and Rachel. Lyrics Sam: Moving forward using all my breath Making love to you was never second best I saw the world crashing all around your face Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace Rachel: I'll stop the world and melt with you Mercedes with Rachel: You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time Rachel (with Sam): There's nothing you and I won't do (I'll stop the world and melt with you) Mercedes (Rachel and Sam): (You should know better) Dream of better lives the kind which never hate (You should see why) Dropped in the state of imaginary grace (You should know better) I made a pilgrimage to save this human race (You should see why) Never (with Rachel: comprehending the race had long gone by) Rachel with Mercedes (Sam): (I'll stop the world, world) I'll stop the world and melt with you (Let's stop the world, world) Mercedes with Rachel (Sam): You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time (Let's stop the world, world) There's nothing you and I won't do (Let's stop the world) Mercedes with Rachel and Sam: I'll stop the world and melt with you Rachel with Sam: The future's open wide Mercedes: Ah-ooh, ah-ohh-ooh-oah Ah-ooh, ah-ohh-ooh-oah Mercedes with Sam: Let's stop the world Mercedes with Rachel (Sam): I'll stop the world and melt with you (Let's stop the world, world) I've seen some changes but it's getting better all the time (Let's stop the world, world) There's nothing you and I won't do (Let's stop the world) Mercedes with Rachel and Sam: I'll stop the world and melt with you Rachel and Sam: The future's open wide Mercedes (Sam): Oh, woah Hey (Let's stop the world) Rachel and Sam with Mercedes: I'll stop the world and melt with you Mercedes (Sam): Oh (Let's stop the world) Yeah Sam with Mercedes: You've seen the difference and it's getting better all the time Rachel and Sam with Mercedes: There's nothing you and I won't do Mercedes (Sam): Yeah, yeah, yeah (Let's stop the world) Rachel and Sam with Mercedes (Sam): I'll stop the world and melt with you (Let's stop the world) I'll stop the world and melt with you Errors *One of the workers in the animal shelter hands Artie the same pup twice between two shots. Gallery Tumblr n56pluM4Vn1qfgg1ao3 250.gif Tumblr n56pluM4Vn1qfgg1ao2 250.gif Tumblr n56pluM4Vn1qfgg1ao4 250.gif Tumblr n56pluM4Vn1qfgg1ao1 250.gif imeltwithyou1.jpg imeltwithyou2.jpg imeltwithyou3.jpg i melt with you.png Tumblr nfh7f4nvWA1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfh7f4nvWA1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nfh7f4nvWA1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfh7f4nvWA1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nfh7f4nvWA1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nfh7f4nvWA1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nfh7f4nvWA1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nfh7f4nvWA1ra5gbxo2 250.gif i melt with you.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Old Dog, New Tricks (EP)